


black widow

by papi_chulo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, Demon!Zayn, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ouija Board, Out of Character Niall, Sad Ending, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"yes, the dangerous black widow is to be approached with caution."</p><p> </p><p>in ancient greek mythology, pandora is the first mortal woman whose curiosity released evil into the world. in 2014, niall pandora horan considers himself a medium. he contacts the dead and others pay him to do it for them. on one fateful night, the darkest of spirits said unto them, "satan wants you."</p><p>niall is overcome by a dark force that humans cannot even begin to understand. three demons, dracul, lilith and zayn control his every move, slowly breaking him until his spirit is weak enough to be dragged down to hell.</p><p>everyone tells him the voices are the result of a mental disorder and that a trip to a psych ward would do him, good, but when she finally gets there, satan couldn't wait any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"as the black widow's bite can cause death"</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>will contain strong language, violence and satanic themes.</p><p> </p><p>inspired by black widow by in this moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the infection - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yo holla. so i was listening to the new in this moment album whilst i was syncing it onto my phone and i was like 'i should write a book'. i know i've got like three books ongoing at the moment but i reaaallly wanted to write this as i haven't written a 'darker' book since i finished sweet insanity on my wattpad and i really love writing books like this :D this book will probably by around 13 chapters long (each chapter inspired by a different song from the album).
> 
> also, like many of my books these are written on wattpad as either normal fiction or with a heterosexual pairing so it's been edited for ao3. obviously it's difficult to go through a whole book and change every 'she' to a 'he' so if you see the name 'Aliah' that means Zayn and 'Pandora' means Niall.

Niall groaned, running his fingers through his bleached blonde hair. He put out the cigarette he was smoking in the ashtray in front of him, took another gulp from the whisky bottle in his hand before turning around to acknowledge the people in her apartment.

"Let's go then." The blue eyed boy stood up and walked over to the ouija board that was set up on his coffee table.

He pulled out a lighter from the pocket of his black ripped jeans and lit the six black and white candles that were sat on the table. The three other people that were in the room with his took a seat around the table whilst Niall lit another cigarette. 

"Why black and white candles?" The other boy that was sat in the room asked.

"Black candles are used for energy but they're also used for dark, evil and black magic. White candles encourage protection and purity." Niall sat down by the table and set his ashtray on the floor beside him.

"I thought you said you specialized in evil spirits." The girl to the blonde man's right said.

"You're too young to be around such darkness." Niall ashed his cigarette and placed the planchette on the middle of the ouija board. He picked up his lighter and lit some sage before placing it on a plate on the table.

"Shall we begin?" He smirked before placing his index and middle finger on the planchette.

The three 'customers' copied his actions and took a deep breath.

"Are there any spirits with us?" Niall asked, smiling as the other people in the room gasped as the planchette began moving by itself. It stopped moving when it landed on 'yes'. 

"Ask how many." The blue eyed girl to his left prompted.

"How many spirits are in here?" Niall spoke around the cigarette that was in his mouth.

The planchette moved to the number one as Niall used his spare hand to pick up the bottle of whisky next to him and take another sip.

"What's your name?" 

The planchette began moving rapidly, the boy in the room took the pen and paper next to him and quickly wrote down the letters that appeared. All together the letters spelt out 'Lucifer'.

The two girls in the room both gasped and their eyes widened.

"I want to stop." The younger of them said.

"Why are you here?" Niall ignored the young girl and continued to ask questions.

As the planchette moved from letter to letter, Niall's smile widened as the two girls became more and more frightened. The black haired boy continued to write down what letters were being spelt out and gulped when he realised what the spirit had said.

"Um, it says Niall." 

"It does." His smile was almost demonic at this point.

"Niall, I really think we should stop." The elder girl suggested.

"What about me?" Niall asked.

The planchette moved quickly to nine different letters, spelling out 'Satan wants you'.

The eldest girl yelled, "Goodbye!" before moving the planchette to the word goodbye.


	2. sex metal barbie

"Do it." The voice in his head whispered.

"Shut up." Niall winced, his small hands sweating.

"Fucking end him." The voice became more angry.

"Shut up." The man growled, becoming more and more annoyed at the voice.

"Do it!" The voice was yelling now, angry and determined.

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" Niall screamed, grabbing his blond hair in his fists tangling it and pulling it.

He grabbed the empty vodka bottle that was on his coffee table and threw it at the wall, causing a picture frame to fall to the floor and smash. The blue eyed boy looked over to the unconscious boy who was led on his floor. The two girls decided to leave as soon as the ouija board was closed but the boy decided to stay behind and that was the wrong decision to make.

"Go on, you've came this far, you can't just stop now." Another voice teased.

"I don't want to!" Niall cried and kicked the boy's body.

The young boy began to wake up, revealing his green eyes. 

"Look at him, he's just begging you for death." A different voice again this time, but instead of being inside the man's head it was in the room.

Niall looked up from where he was staring at the ground to see a young man, around 22 standing in front of him. He had long-ish dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He was taller than Niall and his right arm had tattoos trailing from his shoulder down to his hand. 

"He wants it." The man smirked before he disappeared from sight completely.

"Can't you see it in his eyes." A girl this time stood beside Niall.

The girl had bright blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she was skinny too. He didn't have thick thighs and large breasts like Niall. She didn't have tattoos either like the man did.

"Just fucking stab him already." A man's voice again.

The man looked older than the other two people, his hair was black and slightly longer than the other man's. One of his eyes appeared white and the other completely black. He was taller than the others as well.

The boy on the floor began to sit up but before he managed to Niall kicked him back down to the ground.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, letting out a whimper as he did.

"Neverland." Niall chuckled to himself before picking up the knife that lay discarded on the floor.

"No, don't kill me man. I just got a scholarship and my girlfriend and my fam-" The black-haired boy was cut off by Niall pouring some beer on his face.

"Shut up." He sighed.

The young girl re-appeared again, "He stabbed his biology teacher last year."

"Bit of a motive to kill him don't you think?" The younger man appeared sat down on the couch opposite Niall.

The older man sat next to him, "True and the authorities will simply think it was the teacher, especially if you hide the evidence well enough."

"Will you all just shut up!" Niall screamed.

"W-who are you talking to?" The boy led on the floor stuttered.

"The voices! The people! They won't stop!" Niall kicked the coffee table causing it to fall over.  
"There's no one here." The boy sat up quickly and puhed himself back against the black wall.

"Yes there are!" Niall exclaimed and began pointing to nothing.

"Look, if you let me go, I won't tell anyone what happened and I can get   
you help." The boy stood up and tried to reason with Niall.

"I'm not crazy!" He yelled.

Niall lunged forward, pushing the boy to the floor and dragging the knife across his neck. It seemed as though his eyes turned vibrant red as he lifted the knife over his head and stabbed the boy, over and over again until his eyes lost their vibrancy and his body became limp.

"I'm not fucking crazy." Tears began rolling down the man’s face as he stood up and dropped the knife.

"You did good." The man with the short black hair and tattoos appeared again and placed his hand on Niall's shoulders.

"I'm not crazy." He brought his hands up so he could look at them.

There was bright red blood coating his hands and in that moment he noticed it was the same colour as this man's eyes.

"You're not real." Niall stepped forward and placed his hands on the man's chest.

"We're very real." The girl appeared again this time and stepped towards Niall.

"No you're not, you're in my head, you're in my head!" Niall sunk down to his knees on the ground and screamed once more.

"Why does everyone else get good people but we get some bitch who won't shut up?" The older man was sat on the couch facing the large TV   
that was on the wall.  
"Aww, Dracul, don't be such a sour puss." The young girl pushed her bottom lip out.

"Lil, at this rate this boy won't do anything. He's gonna end up crying with a decaying body by his side." Dracul groaned.

"It's not like we had it any easier with you." The younger man pulled Niall so he was stood up by his side.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" Niall whimpered.

"See, he's just a scared little boy who thinks he's tough because he drinks jagerbombs and smokes." Dracul stood up and pushed his hair away from his face.

"We're demons, I'm Zayn. We're basically Satan's slaves." The young man, Zayn, smirked.

"What happened to 'ease his into it'?" Lilith raised her plucked eyebrows.

"Enough with the introductions kids, you need to dump that body, in a river preferably." Dracul pushed past Zayn and Lilith.

* * *

Niall groaned as he pulled the body of the young boy out of the trunk of his car and let it fall onto the floor. He'd driven out into the country side where he knew there was a large and deep river where he could dump this body.

The three demons sat in the back of the car for the whole journey as if they were actual human beings.

He didn't care about getting fingerprints on the boy's body as the water would wash them away anyway. He bit his lip and toyed with his lip ring, a habit he'd picked up a little while after he'd first pierced it.

Niall ran his fingers through his hair and began to pull the boy's body over to the edge of the river, digging his finger nails into his skin. When he got to the river bank, he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

He took a few long, deep breaths before leaning over again and pushing the body, letting it roll over and into the river. It made a loud splash as it hit the surface, quickly sinking down to the bed of the river.

The blue eyed boy held his head in his hands before turning around and walking back to his car, getting in to the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. He pulled the sun visor down and looked into the mirror behind his.

He jumped when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Zayn resting his head on his shoulder. 

The brown-eyed man raised his hand and stroked his cheek before smirking and saying, "We're going to have fun breaking you."

When Niall looked in the mirror again, only his reflection appeared even though Zayn's head still rest soundly on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took longer than i expected but i got to where she was dumping the body and i had to stop 'cause i got pretty bad writer's block. i kinda lost all my inspiration for this book but 'cause i'm back at school now i'm definitely in the mood to write a book like this xD
> 
> song: sex metal barbie - in this moment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leypqKyC4M0


End file.
